


make it worth the wait

by saltsaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of being drunk, awkward glances and sweet obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus
Summary: "one half of your OTP says 'I love you'. the other one purses their lips together and looks away.here, work with this lil prompt if you'd like"- @ aakaaashi (twt)





	make it worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> as always, smooches to [ness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnessz) for dealing with my dumbdumb english from time to time. special thanks to [bee](http://twitter.com/aakaaashi) for providing the prompt c:

“Dude, I love you so much!”

Bokuto notices the subtle motion of Kuroo pursing his lips together with force, glancing away from his direction. He frowns, lifting his eyebrow ever so slightly. To him Kuroo is like an open book, a tale that tells itself endlessly, without the hint of ever pausing, but at that split second Bokuto thinks he doesn’t really know Kuroo at all.

He can’t explain why it makes his heart hurt that much.

He decides to not mention anything when Kuroo finally turns back to him, face-splitting grin on his lips where it belongs, an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. Yet, Bokuto still feels all of it odd and out of the place.

“Of course, Bro, everybody loves me.”

 * * * *

“Hey, Kou. I think I love you.”

Bokuto tilts his head a little, hazy eyes trying to focus on Kuroo’s disastrous excuse of a hair in the dim light, then on his distinct jawline, gaze slowly meeting with Kuroo’s glance. He grins at Kuroo, even though the words the other just said hit him like a truck dashing on full speed, making him far too sober, more than he’d like to be. And so, he almost automatically follows Kuroo’s silent invite of chugging on their drinks, Bokuto forcing himself to not lift his gaze too soon.

“Yeah, no, Kuroo, you’re drunk.”

Kuroo pouts. “Yes. No. I mean,” he grabs Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto’s heart shudders at the contact. “I’ve got some in me, sure, but fuck if I can’t tell my own feelings apart from some alcohol-steamy daydream.”

Bokuto feels the tips of his ears turning red, thankful for the shades of night slowly settling in. The bench underneath them gets colder and colder, its chill almost welcomingly contrasting the awkward-embarrassed heat Bokuto feels spreading through his body. He peeks away, heart fluttering in a way that resembles shy nervousness, suddenly too alert and aware, yet still misses Kuroo moving closer to him.

“Are you sure?” Bokuto questions.

“Are _you_ sure?” Kuroo replies back immediately.

Bokuto bites his bottom lip and glances back at Kuroo, his nod is barely there.

“Make it worth the wait, Tetsu,” he says finally. Kuroo leans against him, lips dangerously close to Bokuto’s own.

“Roger that.”


End file.
